


YOU CAN (NOT) ADVANCE.

by Aeon_Warden



Series: EVA!OPM [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evangelion AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: 新世纪福音战士AU第二部。“Advance”包括很多方面：埼玉和杰诺斯的关系有所发展，新角色（战栗龙卷、驱动骑士、无证骑士）登场，崭新的羁绊建立，众多阴谋展开，距真相更近一步。
Relationships: Drive Knight/Genos (One-Punch Man), Fubuki & Tatsumaki (One-Punch Man), Fubuki/Psykos (One-Punch Man, Genos/Saitama (One-Punch Man)
Series: EVA!OPM [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 人の造りしもの | 人类所制造之物

2.1.1

NERV基地。

漆黑而空旷的司令室中，几乎将整面墙壁铺满的黑曜石屏幕映出一位银发的倒影。

他是S级第七位的英雄，又身兼NERV的司令。金属骑士名下的的机器人遍布第三新A市的大街小巷，建设城市、维护治安、时不时地拯救一下世界；可波佛伊从不会让人见到他的本尊。没有人知道他大多数时间都在哪里、在干些什么。你甚至不知道，那发声器中的音节是来自麦克风背后的波佛伊，还是一段早已备好的录音。

人们说第二次冲击改变了一切——地轴偏转，海平面抬升，人口数量锐减，世界秩序重建，形形色色的怪人横空出世。而自从在第二次冲击中失去了最为得意的门生——诺拉·齐柏林后，波佛伊也变得不再像从前的自己了。他素来性格古怪；但他不再出席学术会议，甚至不再热衷于与对手们舌战不休。他开始把自己武装得严丝合缝，隐匿在一具具合金的傀儡、一行行精密的程式背后，勒令别人以代号相称，仿佛舍弃姓名便能造就遗忘。

在波佛伊等待得不耐烦之前，屏幕适时地亮起——通体纯黑的改造人出现在视频通讯里，猩红的独眼在昏暗的氛围中格外夺目。这位算得上是司令室的常客——尽管绝大部分情况下是以通讯的形式造访。

“驱动骑士，”波佛伊开口道，“又要欠你一个人情了。”

“反正你也根本没打算还吧。”

“‘亚当’的封存已经完成，不出意外的话，下周胚胎将随二号机与第二适格者一同抵达第三新A市。”改造人的声音单调而冰冷，“‘组织’希望你做好了十足的准备。”

“尽管放心。届时作战部长、第一适格者与第三适格者会前去接应。”

“杰诺斯？”他顿了顿，“这么快就从第五使徒造成的重伤中痊愈了？”

“你大可亲自来确认一下。”波佛伊轻笑。而改造人回以一个冷漠的神色——如果那张非人类的面部装甲也能够拥有表情的话。

“驱动骑士，完毕。”

视频被切断的同时，波佛伊注意到一封邮件，附件中是一系列来自技术课的加密文档。赛克斯的通讯请求接踵而至。

“司令。方才发送的是刚刚得出的研究结果，”她竭力压抑着自身的激动之情，“我发现了……一些值得注意的数据。”

“继续。”说着波佛伊便打开文档，密密匝匝的细线映入眼帘——某种生物的基因图谱。

“第三、第四、第五使徒以及人类的组织样本的比对结果显示，使徒与人类的基因相似度达到了惊人的98%。四组对照样本，结论均一致。而除去倭黑猩猩等极少数的动物之外，只有怪人的基因能与人类如此重合。因此我继续比对了使徒与一些怪人的——99.6%。”

“并且，怪人是在第二次冲击后才开始大批出现的。”波佛伊补充道。

“正是！我认为其中存在着某种必然联系——怪人是由人类变异而成的，也就是说……”

“……使徒极有可能与人类有着相似的渊源。”

“英雄所见略同。”

“非常好。我希望你继续这项研究——在今后的战斗中收集更多的使徒样本，确保实验秘密进行。不过你接下来的工作重心该放在进化之家的‘独角仙’发布会上。”

“明白。赛克斯完毕。”

2.1.2

整整一个下午，没有课程，没有使徒，没有会议；老师今天的课排得满满当当，六点之前不可能回来，意味着杰诺斯有充足的时间去筹备一顿丰盛的晚餐。为此，他可是连出席进化之家的发布会都推辞了——NERV方面有地狱吹雪与赛克斯作为代表，绰绰有余。走出超市的节骨眼儿上遭遇了怪人，不过三下五除二就解决完事；新换的平衡系统感觉棒到飞起，他在后空翻落地的同时还能稳稳地接住抛出的鸡蛋。

完美的一天就应该是这样的，飞奔到家的杰诺斯想。

打开电视后他便直奔厨房，系上作为超市特卖赠品的粉红围裙，把食材在桌台一字排开。他曾经很擅长料理。父母在研究所有时会忙得无暇回家，他便学会了照顾好自己。成为改造人后的杰诺斯再也没有开启过自己的嗅觉与味觉感受器，进食的概念被全然抛诸脑后。

罗宋汤是他与父母最常去的俄罗斯餐厅中最爱的一道菜，牛肉醇香，番茄酸滑，卷心菜爽脆，土豆绵软入口即化。而今执起刀，却想不起牛肉该切丁还是切片，番茄该先放还是后放。

这似乎是理所应当的事。就像他一度娴熟于大提琴，而刚刚结束义体改造的那段时间里，拿起琴弓的手都是颤抖的。

他总以为他能够回归正常人的生活，总以为陈年的血迹终将干涸。但这些琐事，这些无法逃离的生活中的点点滴滴，却总如鲁米诺试剂一样令他毕露原形。

他再也不是那个无忧无虑的少年了。他的一部分在第二次冲击中失去了，如同抓不住的LCL液体般从指缝间永远地溜走，埋葬在死难者纪念场中那个铭刻着“杰诺斯”的空荡荡的墓穴里。

客厅中响起一阵掌声——应当是电视上的发布会直播开始了。

“感谢各位的莅临，在下不胜荣幸。”说话人是基纳斯博士。

“诸位——自使徒第一次袭击第三新A市以来，我们已然在恐惧与战栗中生存了三个月之久。”

“我们仰仗EVA为人类带来救赎。而由人类所驾驶的EVA终究是有局限的——低效率的调度，巨大的附带伤害，平摊到税收之上的高额维护费用，一而再再而三地令我们失望不已。”

“但今天，‘独角仙’号全自动作战机器人将改变这一切。”

妄自尊大之徒。不过，杰诺斯想，事情总算变得有趣起来了。

2.1.3

进化之家的礼堂内，来宾们依照既定的座次表围坐在一张张圆桌旁——然而，NERV的人员只有赛克斯和地狱吹雪两位。桌布雪白更甚从天花板直射而下的镁光灯，饮品、杯盘乃至装饰用的绿植都摆在一臂半距离以外的桌面中央，远远看去便能感受到那扑面而来的孤立感。好在我们的技术课首席人员与作战部长今日盛装出席：赛克斯一袭干练的群青色制服，吹雪身着墨绿长裙、肩披白色皮草，区区两人便撑起了一整桌的气场。

距发布会正式开始已经过了十分钟。吹雪叹息一声，靠在身后硬木的椅背上。

“真庆幸杰诺斯不用来这种鬼地方。”

“是啊。以他的性子，现在早就站起来和基纳斯理论去了。”

吹雪笑笑：“说什么‘老师不去那我也不去了’，真是个狡猾的小鬼啊……下次请假我也拿这个当借口。”

赛克斯轻轻抬手，花瓶中的一朵雪白的玫瑰挟着绿光飞至她的恋人面前。吹雪的目光被花吸引，将其捏在拇指与食指间轻轻旋转。

“早晨临出发的时候，莉莉向我汇报上个月的资金情况。”吹雪话锋一转，“零号机胸部的生体部件受损严重，需要重新制作，但追加预算只是勉强够用。灾后的清理、重建、赔偿，也都是不小的开支。可财政厅的那帮老狐狸，一提到钱就顾左右而言他。这可是事关人类存亡的头等大事啊。”

“这也是没办法的。人类不能只靠EVA而活，要让好不容易才幸存的世界运转下去也是很费钱的。”

“说得是。”

花瓣在掌心的温度中逐渐失去了弹性，变得疲软而脆弱。万物皆有凋零之时，吹雪暗忖，那些已逝的唯有在空气中氧化腐朽。

“时间到了。”

话音未落，一阵如潮的掌声涌起，全场的焦点——基纳斯，带着自信的微笑深鞠一躬。吹雪曾研究过他的资料，这位外表不过二十出头的科学界翘楚，实际却已年逾古稀。

一朵不断克隆自己的花，能够永葆芬芳吗？

“今天各位能在百忙之中前来参加发布会，我对此表示衷心的感谢。片刻之后，要请各位前往控制室参观公开的试运行，若有任何问题就请现在提出吧。”

赛克斯举起了手。全场第一位，也是唯一一位。

“这不是大名鼎鼎的赛克斯博士吗？您的光临令进化之家蓬荜生辉啊。”

一个在学术界雄霸半个多世纪的家伙就别再旁敲侧击地讥讽我们这些后辈了——赛克斯把这句话咽了回去。“任何问题都可以吗？”

基纳斯付之一笑。“请讲。”

“照您近日公开的信息，‘独角仙’的核动力引擎是内置的吗？”

“是的，这正是本机型的主要特性，能够保持连续七天的作战行动。”

“可一台以参加格斗战为前提的陆战武器，将反应堆置于内部，就安全性而言岂不是风险太高了吗？”

“比起拔掉电线连五分钟都动不了的武器要有用得多了。”

“远程操纵在紧急情况的处理方面存在隐患。”

“比起增加驾驶员的心理负担引发精神污染，这样才更人道。”

吹雪翻了个白眼，心想这小学生吵架式的争辩几时能有个完。

“还有人为控制的问题——”

“与其把驾驶的工作交给无法预判、无法约束的人类，还不如交给更高效的人工智能。”基纳斯挑眉，“就是因为依赖所谓‘人心’之类暧昧的东西，NERV才一而再二而三地失利，使英雄协会被迫通过庞大的追加预算，某地还险些出现两万民众饿死的情况。况且，操纵如此危险的武器的驾驶员竟是通过什么预言遴选的，身为科学工作者，你竟不感到奇耻大辱吗？”

“无论您怎么说，不靠NERV的主力武器是无法将使徒打倒的。想必在座的军队人士一定深有同感。”

“A.T.力场吗？如今也只是时间问题而已。NERV不可能独占鳌头千秋万代的。”

骤然而起的掌声令赛克斯不得不坐下了。看样子NERV在无意中树敌不少——不知有多少对他们特权眼红的家伙想借机出口恶气呢。接过吹雪递来的一杯橙汁，酸涩无比。但她还是笑着道了谢。饮料、人员、空气，这里的一切都令人心生厌倦——只有身旁的吹雪除外。

2.1.4

迄今为止“独角仙”号的表现都十分完美，动作协调、重心平稳、令行禁止，可见基纳斯博士的傲慢也并非全无理由。

把切好的牛肉放在灶台上开始煨煮时，电视的声音中断了十秒左右。随后节目被悄无声息地换成了八点档的连续剧。杰诺斯特地跑到客厅去看了一眼，顶端滚动着“我们遭遇了一些技术问题，敬请谅解”的字样。莫非……

他有种不祥的预感。

脑中飞快计算着可能出现的情况时，思绪被突如其来的手机铃声所打断。是地狱吹雪的来电。

“发布会出现什么状况了吗？”杰诺斯打开了扬声器，以便他能在获取信息的同时切完手头这颗卷心菜。电话另一头听上去情况不妙，呼喊声、警报声交织成一片混乱的背景音。

“‘独角仙’号失控了。远程停止口令失效，目前机体正向市中心方向行进，控制棒无反应，核动力引擎的温度每秒钟都在持续递增。堆芯熔化的风险极大。”

手上的力度猛地加重，刀刃不由自主地偏向手指，在前者上留下一道豁口。不痛，却使人徒生烦躁。

“我已经通知无人机出动，预计五分钟内到达公寓。你和埼玉需要紧急集合，其中一人驾驶EVA对‘独角仙’号进行阻截，另外一人进入机体内部手动输入终止口令。”

“请让我来。这具义体是针对焚烧炮而设计的，对高温的耐受程度优于常人。”

“那么进化之家见。”

挂掉电话的杰诺斯把刀丢进垃圾桶里，悻悻地解下围裙。窗外传来直升机旋翼的猎猎声响。

老师的晚饭要泡汤了。至少，杰诺斯想，但愿他还能有足够的时间去买一把新的厨刀。

2.1.5

埼玉与杰诺斯在初号机的运输机上相遇。他的弟子换上了特制的隔热服，从头到脚全副武装，乌黑的底色上缀以金色的暗纹。可恶，遮住脸之后显得身体的曲线更加优美了——直男如埼玉都不得不赞叹。

头盔后的杰诺斯此刻是什么样的表情呢。在好奇心的驱使之下，他上前一步，鼻尖与那层漆黑的镜面只相隔一张纸的距离。还是什么都看不到。杰诺斯可能被吓了一跳，怔在原地纹丝不动。埼玉笑笑，右手食指似敲门一般在头盔上轻叩：“有人吗？”

“老师，”改造人以略带惊惶的语气说道，“尽管这层钢化玻璃看上去不透明——我还是看得见的。”

“啊哈。”埼玉依旧保持着这一距离上下打量，“是单面镜吗？还是外置摄像头？”

音频接收器捕捉到制冷风扇的轰鸣。真不愧是埼玉老师，杰诺斯告诉自己，这一定是在测试他冷却装置的工作效率……但再这样下去，早在靠近核反应堆之前这具机体就会过热了。他试图岔开话题：“降落地点快到了，老师。”

“我们走吧。”

感觉……有点奇怪，杰诺斯想。

他对于驾驶EVA这件事习以为常，但他从未预料过有朝一日会被初号机托在手里一路奔跑。气流在身旁撕裂，指缝间窥见的高度令人眩目。但很快安心感便取代了流窜在电路中的不安——驾驶着身后这台EVA的，可是埼玉老师啊。

“为什么不能直接把独角仙号摧毁？”埼玉向吹雪发问。‘独角仙’号看上去并非一个足够强力的敌人，至少对他而言。

“任何破坏举动都会产生核泄漏的风险。两公里开外就是居民区，我们必须尽可能避免这种结果发生。”

“明白。”

随着距离愈发接近，‘独角仙’号在杰诺斯的视野中逐渐放大。他看到机体背部的一段外跨梯及其尽头紧闭着的舱盖，那恐怕就是他的目的地所在了。

“抓稳了。”

话音未落，初号机便以一个急转弯绕到了独角仙身前，左手抵住仍在不停前进的机体的头部，右手小心地将杰诺斯放在独角仙相对平坦的肩部。

“加油哦。”

埼玉伸手比出一个大拇指，而与他精神同步的初号机亦做出了相同的动作。见此，扶在外跨梯上的改造人转过身来，也伸出向上的大拇指。黑色的手与红色的巨手轻轻相碰，随后舒展开来，掌心贴于后者之上。一阵温暖，透过连接的神经系统，透过层层冰冷的金属，传达至驾驶者的指尖心头。

“请放心。”

头盔后的杰诺斯，是在笑着的吗？

2.1.6

反应堆附近的温度比想象中要高得多，防护服都挡不住滚滚热浪在身上拍打。风扇的轰鸣吵得杰诺斯心烦意乱，但他还是尽可能迅速地来到了中央控制室。一张键盘赫然出现在眼前。

“ASHURA”。

输入这串密码，“独角仙”号便将还原为初始设置，所有程序皆被删除。但什么都没有发生。

杰诺斯确保他所键入的正确无误。以防万一他又输入了第二次。然而蒸汽弥漫，警铃大作，一切照旧。控制棒丝毫未动。

在这种生死存亡的关头，基纳斯不可能故意提供错误的密码，哪怕是为了他自己的名誉着想。唯一的结论就是，系统被提前做了手脚。他无从知晓埼玉目前正手忙脚乱地堵着“独角仙”号此起彼伏的漏气孔，也无从知晓作战部正因通讯的中断而心急如焚；他只知道，时间所剩无多了。在接下来的两分钟里试出正确密码无异于异想天开，那么此刻，唯有殊死一搏了。

控制棒共有十六个。如果他速度够快，就可以把它们逐个推回原位——疯狂的想法，却聊胜于无。杰诺斯索性关掉了系统的过热警报，以最大功率作用在控制棒上。前七个还算顺利，当他试图推动第八个时，温度已然高到足以拖垮他效率的程度了。头盔蒙上一层水汽，视线变得模糊，他拼尽余下的全部力量，控制棒下沉的速度却有减无增。

“反应堆达到临界点”，他听到头顶传来的警报声。

来不及了。

仿佛在嘲笑他片刻的绝望一般，余下的控制棒，一瞬之间，全部归回了原位。顷刻间失去重心的杰诺斯跌倒在地。转变发生得太快了，快得像幻觉一样。他简直不敢相信光学镜前的一切。

奇迹吗？

闪烁不息的红光消失了。蜂鸣不止的警报消失了。一直在不停倒计时的屏幕，终究也熄灭掉了。

不。奇迹本可以在任何时候发生，可它偏偏要挑在他危如倒悬的时刻、在进化之家洋相出尽的时刻发生。仿佛有什么人在将整个事件暗中操纵。

换言之，这是场人造的奇迹。

“杰诺斯！杰诺斯？”

是老师的声音。通讯不知不觉间竟然已经恢复了。他试着笑出来，水汽却卡在人工气管中变成了咳嗽。又要给库斯诺博士添麻烦了，他不无歉疚地想。

“杰诺斯？还活着吗？”

“……我没事。”

改造人站起身来，朝着出口的方向走去。拉开舱门，他看到光，以及向他伸出的红色的手。

2.1.7

更换战斗服时卫衣兜里掉出了一张减价传单。埼玉这才猛地想起些什么。

“杰诺斯，‘独角仙’号的续航时间是七天对不对？”

“是的。”

“吹雪之前说过，如果不成功阻止它的话，破坏会一直持续到下周六对不对？”

“是的。”

“……所以今天就是周六了对不对！”

“没错！”改造人一本正经道，“根据计算，如果现在出发的话，有8%的几率能抢到牛肉，12%的几率能抢到白菜……”

“来不及了换衣服了咱们走！”

两阵旋风刮进了超市大门。他们真的穿着战斗服混进了特卖现场。在一束束惊异、敬畏与感激交织的目光中，埼玉与杰诺斯穿过自动分为两半的人群，径直来到了队伍的最前方。

想必这便是拯救世界之人独享的特权吧。

埼玉难得买了个痛快，以至于他根本没有质疑购物车里怎么会多了一把菜刀，更没有怀疑杰诺斯为何以有要紧事为借口先行撤退了，头也不回地跑向的还是家的方向。

“我回来了。”

埼玉步入玄关，终于得以换上了居家的常服。

唔，等下。空气中飘来一丝香味。酸酸甜甜，似乎还带着点儿辣。

“欢迎回家，老师。”

杰诺斯似乎已在客厅恭候多时。埼玉还不太能习惯这种场合。面前的这位改造人，拥有足以令人羡慕嫉妒恨的优秀基因、英俊的外表、浓密的金发、一只手数不清的学位——总之完全不像是居家能手的类型。

原以为他们是两个世界的人；硬要说的话，大概有从金星到火星那么远吧。可这双本应操作着仪器、抑或挥舞着烈焰的手，此刻却将一碗罗宋汤端到了他面前。

“谢谢。”

汤有着层次丰富的口感，咸、甜、酸、辣一应俱全，弥漫在口中时却化成了满满的幸福感。

有人在家中等候着自己归来，提前准备好热腾腾的晚餐，这种事情，自从离开父母后就再也没有过了。他也理所应当地认为不可能再度拥有。

他们已然成为了家人一般的存在，他和杰诺斯。他们闯入彼此的生活，分享彼此的时间与生命。像两只刺猬，尽管彼此都背负着尖锐的刺，却因渴望温暖而逐步靠拢。但他不知道怎样的距离才是安全而舒适的——人与人之间那种透明而暧昧的羁绊，总令他无所适从。渐渐地他也不再对一段关系抱有太大期望。或许他们终有一天会因太过逼近而刺伤彼此，或许他们不会。

“杰诺斯。”埼玉保证他的赞美发自肺腑，至少发自胃腑，“有没有人跟你说过你是个料理天才？”

他看到改造人双眸里放出的光了。

且让他守护好眼前这个来之不易的奇迹吧。


	2. Interlude: Object Petit a| 插曲：对象a

“我是个差劲的作战部长。”

吹雪摇晃着手中的子弹杯。她并不擅长用酒精麻痹自己，点了最烈的伏特加，却感觉无从下口。只是看着那透明的液体折射出光彩，喉咙中便已对即将到来的烧灼感而畏惧了。

“为什么？今天的发布会上，当所有人都束手待毙的时候，你是全场唯一一个从头到尾都在认真思考如何挽救局势的人。向基纳斯逼问密码时真是帅气得令人刮目相看啊。”

“不，赛克斯……”吹雪用手抵住额头，“我险些让杰诺斯去送死。”

“那不是你的错。没有人能预料到会发生那种情况。”

吹雪沉默着，目光望向吧台，眼神却在放空。

“你最近的状况都不太好。是因为，”赛克斯说出那个名字前都要迟疑片刻，“……战栗龙卷吗？”

“是的……姐姐要调来总部了。而我发现自己连面对她的勇气都拿不出来。在她面前，“吹雪痛苦地闭上双眼，”我所有的自尊、所有的自信……都不过是砂做的堡垒。”

“那么今晚就让我们忘记她。”赛克斯挑眉，“我知道这家酒吧不是最棒的地点，此刻也并非最好的时间，但……”

就在吹雪以为她要拿出一个小方盒子的时候，她真的这样做了——她们总是如此默契无间。黑色的天鹅绒里躺着一枚精巧的铂金戒指，五克拉的钻石在灯光下熠熠生辉。

“……你愿意嫁给我吗？”

时间恍若凝滞。尽管头顶的灯光从未停止旋转，推杯换盏的脆响从未止歇。吹雪那副受宠若惊的神情令她仿佛回到了十年前。

初来德国的亚裔转学生——是的，在那个国家的概念依旧存在的年代。整齐的黑色短发、白皙如雪的肌肤，与一双四下张望的好奇的绿色眼眸。在十四岁的赛克斯心中惊为天人。

「初次见面，……」

蓦地一阵风从大敞遥开的窗户席卷而至，吹起了讲台上的试卷，吹乱了少女的黑发。她抬起手，一切定格在了一片绿色的光芒之中。

在全班此起彼伏的赞叹声里，她继续着未完成的自我介绍，以那副受宠若惊的神色。

「……我的名字是地狱吹雪。」

就连吹雪收到她的告白时都是震惊不已。大概她认为赛克斯是世界上最后一个会对她说“我爱你”的人吧。她们做了太久的挚友，从初中、高中一直到大学，久到她们早已把对方的存在视作了理所应当。而发现吹雪接受了告白的赛克斯同样震惊不已——因为素来众星捧月的吹雪，会与所有人和睦相处但婉拒所有人告白的吹雪，竟然唯独接受了她的。如此猝不及防，又如此顺其自然。

徘徊再三的那杯冷冻伏特加，如今却能举起来一饮而尽了。

手背沾上了透明温热的液体。

“我愿意。”


	3. Borderline | 界限

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 疆域的界限，人际交往距离的界限，生与非生的界限，谎言与真相的界限。

2.2.1

第二次冲击死难者公墓坐落于陆地上最大的沙漠中。目视无极的黑色圆柱深深扎根于焦灼的荒土，就在这里，人类将过去埋葬。

公墓在很长的一段时间里都熙熙攘攘，扫墓缅怀者络绎不绝。但新世界终究是要建立的，未亡者终究是要抬起头颅继续生存的。正如大多数的历史遗迹一样，日夜呼号的风带走了墓碑前的花瓣，也吹散了消逝之人的絮絮低语。

还是会有人时不时地前来，或逗留片刻，或停驻良久。

比如现在这一位。

S级英雄，第二适格者，战栗龙卷。

在一望无际的三十亿个墓碑中找到特定的一个并非易事，但来得多了，自然也就轻车熟路。她很快便定位到了那根刻有“爆破”字样的圆柱。降落在地的时候，高跟鞋发出一声轻响，黑色的裙摆在风中微微摆动。

如果不幸的童年教会了龙卷“人只有忘记回忆才能活下去”的话，那么爆破就是那个告诉她“有些事物绝对不能忘怀”的人。

她不由自主地将双手握紧。

当年那个将自我桎梏于铁栏背后的小女孩，如今已成为EVA二号机的驾驶员了。

你本该在我身边见证这一切的。

为什么呢，为什么在说着“不要想着有任何人会来救你”的同时还在一直一直给予我肯定呢。

为什么那样热爱生命、热爱正义的你，会选择融入LCL之后一去不复返呢。

为什么，我拼命地努力想要超越你，你却连一个凝视你背影的机会都不肯给予呢。

人与人的羁绊是脆弱的、不可依赖的。

——不要想着有任何人会来救你。

——不要想着有任何人会来救你……

她从未带着花束前来，今后也不会。那柔弱娇嫩的植物，与爆破或她自己中的任何一人都不相衬。她也不是那种会在故人的坟茔前声泪俱下的类型。有些话，她只想当面讲。

因此她只是凝视着那行定格在十年前的时间，抬起手，碑上的砂土随念动力飞往地平线的尽头。

“什么时候回来呢，爆破？”

2.2.2

“话说……为什么迎接第二适格者还要带上我们一起啊？还必须穿着战斗服？”

今日的第三新A市天朗气清，是出海的绝佳时机。埼玉却感到有些烦躁。并不是因为与杰诺斯、吹雪、赛克斯一同在航空母舰上长时间待命这件事情，只是……他还不太能适应赤红色的海水。人们倾向于对违背常识的事物产生抵触，本能告诉他大海是蔚蓝的，双眼却反其道而行之。

他看向身旁的杰诺斯——成为改造人未尝不是件坏事，视觉处理系统轻易就能将海面重新着色为湛蓝，鼻腔也能过滤掉那股海草腐烂时散发的咸腥气息。

“因为有可能要迎击使徒。”杰诺斯答道。海风正轻轻拂过他的发梢。

“使徒？”

“这次的任务简报上提到，‘皺’机关预测到第六使徒即将在这片洋面出现。”

任务简报——也难怪，那是他从来不会注意的东西。

“但预言的时间只精确到了今天，”改造人望着风平浪静的海面，“所以使徒和二号机哪一方先到，还是个未知数……”

改造人的话语凝在了空气中。而埼玉恐怕知晓个中原因——一幢黑影正从遥远的海平面浮起。

“好吧，”埼玉挑眉，“我想答案揭晓了。”

母舰迅速进入了井然有序的战斗配置，埼玉与杰诺斯也不例外。使徒的速度快得超乎想象，初号机和零号机刚刚启动完成，鱼形的黑影已然跃出水面，在焚烧炮的火焰掠及它光滑的鳞片前又重新落入水中，消失无踪。

“杰诺斯、埼玉，更换U型装备，开始水下作战。”通讯来自位于母舰指挥中心的吹雪。紧随其后的是一个迥然陌生的声线。

“没那个必要。”

话音未落声音的主人便出现在了眼前——准确地说，是头顶。EVA专用运输机自母舰上空掠过，翼展之大恍若日蚀。一台炭黑色机体从中投下，未携带任何冗余的装备，少许的绿色涂装点缀出优雅的线条。

有支援及时赶到是件好事，但当它在你正上方自由落体时就难说了——“不进行规避真的没问题吗？”埼玉不禁问道。甲板对于高逾百米的EVA而言过于狭小，想要躲开坠落的二号机是几乎不可能的。

通讯另一端的吹雪可能在笑。

“姐姐的话，没问题的。”

“我瞄准使徒的位置了。”零号机的焚烧炮蓄势待发。而一句满含嗔怒的“少来碍事”和一道极速跃入水中的黑色流星令杰诺斯不得不收回了手。舰身在随之而来的巨浪中倒向一侧，所幸有初号机和零号机这两块配重才免于倾覆。不消片刻，海面绿光浮泛，二号机在一片惊呼声中破水而出——使徒被牵引着紧随其后。

“没人告诉过我EVA还能飞？”埼玉更加一头雾水了。

“是念动力的作用。”这次是赛克斯的声音，“战栗龙卷可是所有念动力者中已知最强的一位——即使操纵EVA这种吨位，也丝毫不在话下。”

使徒被绿色的力场牢牢固定在半空，终于在众目睽睽之下现出原形——一只外形酷似鲸类的生物体，鳍尾俱备，牙齿细密尖锐，活脱脱是各类恐怖电影与都市传说中深海巨兽的原型。伴着绿色光芒与骨骼断裂的脆响，那张占据身体将近一半长度的嘴被暴力地开启，掰断的上颚翻滚着落入赤红的海。已经能够看到核心了——恰好位于喉部的中央。二号机抽出粒子刀，径直刺入孤立无援的核心最深处，血液登时便喷涌如注。使徒的残骸沉入水中；海水，血水，又有谁能分辨清楚，唯有飞溅着将余下两台机体染上斑驳的红。二号机落在甲板尾端，动作平稳轻捷，耀武扬威一般朝怔在舰首的初号机与零号机抬起头。

“哼。”

零分三十五秒。难以置信，但战斗结束了。

2.2.3

三位驾驶员在停机坪不期而遇。埼玉远远便望见了新来的第二适格者，她看上去完全是位……少女。黑色的战斗服勾勒出尚未发育成熟的形体，A10神经连接器仿佛猫耳一般戴在头顶两侧。她似乎根本没有朝杰诺斯和埼玉打招呼的意思，头倔犟地转向一边。那是吹雪与赛克斯姗姗来迟的方向。

她飞得低了些以便凑到吹雪面前，从头顶打量到脚尖。任何一个人经受这样的审视都不免头皮发麻，但从作战部长泰然自若的神色来看，她似乎早有准备。

“越来越有女人味了呢，吹雪。”

被夸赞之人无奈地笑笑：“几年不见，姐姐还是老样子。”

想必龙卷是瞥见了吹雪无名指上的戒指，也注意到了站在吹雪身边且距离过于亲密的赛克斯。“咱们可得好好谈谈。但在这之前……”龙卷叉起腰，“不是说好这场战斗交给我一个人就够了吗？”

“总要留个保险措施的嘛。”吹雪摊手道。

“可他们两个完全是在拖后腿而已吧！”

“是你根本就没给我们能插手的机会啊。”埼玉不得不为自己打抱不平——会飞的念动力简直太犯规了。龙卷的注意力似乎被吸引了过来：“你就是那个第三适格者埼玉吧？”

埼玉点点头，不明就里。龙卷飞得更高了一些，没有半点儿要落地的意思，硬生生把一米五的气场撑成了一米八。

“……你怎么知道我的名字？”

“我怎么会不知道？‘埼玉’的名字在这个世界上可是相当家喻户晓啊。未经任何训练，初次作战同步率就达到两位数，堪称奇迹中的奇迹——”她顿了顿，“想不到竟是个秃头？”

埼玉只觉得一股无名业火窜上心头。“说谁秃头呢你这小鬼！”

靠得太近的刺猬会刺伤彼此，人与人的交往也是一样。那咄咄逼人的态度已经明显逾越了他的安全距离。最重要的是，为什么人们对他的控告总要落到“秃”这个字上？这个世界对秃头到底什么仇什么怨？

“小鬼？哼，区区B级少在这里嚣张，没有你我照样能摆平一切！秃子！光头！章鱼！水煮蛋！”杰诺斯怕她一直“死蠢牛油果电灯泡”地说个没完，连忙将埼玉拉过小声道：“老师，第二适格者的真实年龄是二十八岁，比我加入NERV的时间还久。”

“可她看上去分明……”

“是因为EVA的诅咒，老师。”

埼玉没再问下去，他姑且将“EVA的诅咒”理解为会令适格者青春永驻的一种不太科学的存在。他最好不要受这种诅咒，他只是想。

“那么你就是第一适格者了。”她又看向杰诺斯，“凭关系被司令选中的家伙，竟然也敢夺走爆破的头衔？”

“不要再说了，姐姐。”吹雪适时地打断道。

“为什么？我是凭自己的实力成为EVA驾驶员的，这可是本质上的区别。”

埼玉杵杵杰诺斯：“什么爆破？什么头衔？”

“第一适格者在我之前另有其人，”杰诺斯悄声答道，“但我也只是道听途说，并未目睹过他的真容。”

鲜绿的发梢由于怒火而愈发卷曲了。

“居然无视我？！”

完了，埼玉暗忖，再这样下去他铁定赶不上晚间的《动物世界》了。好在吹雪及时冲上前来拯救了地球，一句“我们回家吧姐姐”，竟然让怒火中烧的龙卷乖乖跟着走了。

……原来这就是妹控吗？

从甲板走向船舱时，杰诺斯感到一束目光聚焦在自己背后。

兴许是由于生理结构的优越性，改造人总是对这类凝视抱有十二万分的敏感。环顾四周，他注意到运输机上走下一个黑色的剪影，纤长的风衣遮盖住绝大部分的金属躯体，而那猩红的单光学镜，杰诺斯确信，只可能属于一个人。

驱动骑士。

一位常年活跃于大洋彼岸的S级英雄突然莅临第三新A市，行迹低调隐蔽，手中拎着黑色公文箱，且任务简报对此只字未提。很难不令人产生怀疑。

战栗龙卷可能并非今后最需要担忧的问题，杰诺斯想。起码不是最棘手的那个。

3和4中间可以衔接上一篇番外: Vicarious Invasion，其中提到的傀儡系统是比较重要的一条线，推荐阅读。

2.2.4

“到此为止吧。”

驱动骑士不需要回头也能探测到背后焚烧炮的热源。因此他举起了双手。

自从察觉到事情的不对劲后，杰诺斯便密切关注着驱动骑士的行踪。他一路跟随后者深入NERV的地下区域，穿过重重机关、道道封锁，竟然来到了最终教条的门前——整座设施最为机密的禁区，唯独司令的级别才有权限造访。

“你不该来这儿。”独眼的改造人似乎并无反抗之意。又或者，他想借谈话来拖延时间。

“该说这句话的是我。”说着，杰诺斯又上前一步，掌心几乎贴附于黑色的发间，“如果你止步于此的话，我可以当做什么都没有发生。”

他不确定焚烧炮的温度会对驱动骑士的合金产生多少作用，至少能形成足够的威慑——但愿。

“你可曾好奇过这扇门后封存着怎样的秘密吗，杰诺斯？”

“最终教条区存放着第一使徒‘亚当’的躯体。”

驱动骑士笑了。如此单调而平板。

“看来波佛伊也是这样告诉你的。”

“不然呢？”

“波佛伊编造的谎言还不够多么？

“——是谁向公众宣传，第二次冲击的形成是由于小行星撞击南极？

“是谁修改了‘独角仙’号的紧急制动密码？

“又是谁引荐你的母亲加入了‘组织’？”

“够了，”金色的光学镜头因情绪的起伏而一闪一烁，“你怎么会……”

“我如何得知这些的并不重要。”他话锋一转，“你随时可以将焚烧炮启动，让方才你所视所闻的一切化为齑粉。但你没有。”

无需目光交汇也能发出持续不断的危险信号，三言两语足以击溃心理防线薄弱者的信仰——这可能是所有经验老道的间谍的共同特征。他甚至怀疑，那具黢黑的外壳之下是否蛰伏着一条独目睥睨、摇唇善诱的蛇。

“拖我一同下水，以减小被告发的可能性。我清楚你的把戏。”

“引领你一路至此的并不是我，是你对于真理的渴望。”

抓住了对方思绪游移的刹那，驱动骑士夹着ID卡的手指迅速划过门禁。而杰诺斯意识到自己并未出手阻止。

夏娃渴望分辨善恶树上的果实，因而未曾拒绝蛇的提议。好奇乃人类的原罪——或许改造人亦无法幸免。

杰诺斯并不想承认，但驱动骑士是对的。这已经不是波佛伊头一次扭曲事实了。他在试图掩藏些什么，听命于英雄协会的同时又心怀鬼胎。

驱动骑士径直进入了甬道，杰诺斯将信将疑地紧随其后。这是个危险的抉择，杰诺斯明白，但他至少不是孤身一人。

“希望你已经搞定了所有监控。”

“当然。不要质疑我的基本修养。”

不多时，黑色的改造人在甬道的尽头停住了。在杰诺斯反应过来之前，一只手已然按下了他左耳的耳钉。冰冷的触感。

“等等……”那是他的隐藏式无线电通讯旋钮。

“抱歉，可我更偏爱这种相对安全的通话方式。”

很好，现在那个单调的电子音能直接钻进他大脑里了。而驱动骑士看上去和他一样震惊：“怎么？别说你对自己身体的了解还不如我。”

为什么，杰诺斯想，他理应是个全然陌生的面孔才对，可这具躯壳的每条回路都在否决着这一结论。他的核心、他的灵魂，仿佛在那猩红的单光学镜下一览无余。

人工鼻腔很快被咸腥的气息充斥，源头恐怕是下方深不见底的LCL。最终教条区的内部大得出奇，杰诺斯站在一条延伸出来的栈道上向下望去，足足有八十层摩天楼高度的十字架上，钉着一个人形生物的上半身，通体纯白、性征模糊不明。双螺旋形的朗基努斯之枪插在其胸口，如同四年前在南极发现的亚当一样。

他曾亲眼见过亚当的模样，并且是所有目击者中唯一幸存的一个。他有十足的把握断定，面前的这个使徒绝非亚当。

波佛伊欺骗了所有人，就连使徒们也不例外。他们前仆后继地袭击第三新A市，目的是回归于亚当，引发第三次冲击；可他们所追逐的不过是一条虚假的信息。

“果然……第二使徒莉莉丝。”驱动骑士自言自语道。他们所伫立的位置正对着莉莉丝的面具。如月球表面般坑洼不平的紫色上，七只眼睛以左三右四的规律分列在倒三角两旁，给观者以莫名的压抑感。

“如果这是莉莉丝，那么亚当又去了哪儿？”

“在安全的地方。”

“你究竟知道多少？”

“很多，”驱动骑士答道，“超出了我本应知情的范围。但还不够多。”

“告诉我真相。”杰诺斯转向他，金色的光镜与红色的相对。

“那可说来话长。况且，我已经得到我想要的了。”

“还是说，你想让我把今天的一切告诉波佛伊？”

驱动骑士似乎妥协了。他承诺会向他解释清楚；但不是现在。最终教条不宜久留，他们决定分头撤离。行将分道扬镳时，驱动骑士伸出手，搭在杰诺斯的肩上。穿透衣料的寒冷。

“记住，波佛伊是你的敌人。无论他向你发出何种邀请——不要答应他。”

“那么你呢？”

对方停顿片刻，似乎对这个问题始料未及。

“——一位故人。”

2.2.5

回到家的杰诺斯感觉自己开门的方式可能不太对。

一条黑色的狗蹲在门口朝他摇着尾巴。狗就狗吧，可这条居然有六只眼睛，再多一只恐怕就被他直接当做使徒排除掉了。他不声不响地关上了门，再打开时，面前出现的是抱着狗的埼玉。

“你回来了，杰诺斯。”

“老师，这是……”

他反手锁上门往屋内走，光学镜头一刻也不停的观察着埼玉怀里那只诡异的生物。

“差点忘了——这是波奇。巡逻时碰到之后就黏着我不肯走了，一路跟着我回了家。真教人没办法啊。”

故事听起来怎么这么耳熟？不对，重点是，他是不是要盯紧埼玉身边的每一个人，以防有朝一日家里再冒出个新成员？

“我可以抱会儿它吗，老师？”

看到伸出双臂的杰诺斯，波奇瑟缩着不肯探出头来。后者因此而发笑了。“它很怕你的样子呢，杰诺斯。之前没有过养宠物的经历吧。”

“事实上，小时候家里有一只猫来着。周身漆黑的毛色，脚上有白袜似的四圈白毛，叫做‘卡尔本’。”

“……啊哈。”给自家猫起名叫碳，埼玉想，科学家的幽默感真可怕。

“父母常常加班到深夜，一连几天住在研究所也是家常便饭，所以大部分时间都是我俩在家中做伴。”

“你们的感情一定相当深厚吧。”

“是啊。”杰诺斯试着拍了拍波奇的头，“出发去南极之前把卡尔本放在了同学那边寄养，谁料一去就是四年……之后我再也没能回到挪威。偶尔还和同学保持着联系，但……以这幅样子去看它的话，它也只会把我当做陌生人吧。”

“下结论别太早嘛。”埼玉耸耸肩，“没去过怎么会知道？”

“确实有过这个打算，等解决掉所有使徒就回去。但我现在改变心意了。”改造人顿了顿，“我想一直追随老师您。”

“别说这种教人为难的话啊。那么我也去挪威好了。”

“老师是认真的吗？”

他点头，煞有介事一样。“如果你执意要跟着我的话。怎么好意思让你跟我到Z市那种鬼城……或者是你喜欢的任何地方都可以。”

“只要是老师的话我都喜欢。”

杰诺斯很快便意识到自己刚刚说了什么。他等待着一句欣然的接受，抑或残忍的拒绝，但他的老师选择了避开这个话题。

他说，“时候不早了，杰诺斯。”一边不以为意地笑着。

有时候，杰诺斯也不清楚埼玉究竟是在纵容他还是在逃避他。老师的周围树立着一层屏障，透明而坚韧，不允许任何人擅自逾越。

那一晚他们依旧在彼此的卧室门口互道晚安。杰诺斯说抱歉，而埼玉答道，“没关系。”

如同在他面前关上的门。他可以接近他，却永远无法真正将他触及。

这时改造人看到了一直在朝他摇着尾巴的波奇。心里默默吐槽着“干嘛盯着我你这单身狗”，双手却将它从地上抄起，抱进了对面自己的房间。小家伙欢快地蹦到一处月光倾泻的床边蜷卧下来，六只眼睛安心地闭起，呼吸逐渐变得均匀而平稳。不知是传染了老师心大的属性，还是所谓的物以类聚人以群分。

面朝一侧躺下，他的目光最终停在微微摇荡的窗帘上。设定于五分钟后进入睡眠模式。

“晚安了，波奇。”


	4. 瞬间、心、重ねて|心在瞬间交叠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分离焦虑，二分心智，豪猪两难说，温柔的拒绝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第七使徒的造型可以脑补成梅尔扎加尔德（波罗斯三大将之一），无限分裂再生、击碎核心才能真正死亡的设定非常相似。
> 
> 旧坑补完计划启动，三年一更新，一更三年量_(:з」∠)_ TV版第七到第九使徒是我最爱的剧情，哪怕爆肝也不忍心砍掉任何一段。因此本章是史无前例的8000+……

2.3.1

没有怪人出没、也没有使徒袭来的时候，埼玉看上去只是一个平凡无奇的大学体育教师。早上七点钟，他如往常一样准时醒来，周四的课时全部都在下午，意味着他不仅能完整地听完早间新闻，还有充足的时间做一顿早餐。当他往平底锅里磕了第二个鸡蛋时，却忽然想起来，这是杰诺斯不在的第三天。

自打弟子接到金属骑士的加密通讯后，便仿佛人间蒸发一般不见了踪影。埼玉只听杰诺斯说过那是“提升EVA性能的机密试验”云云，其他细节一概不知，而他问到的每个人也都给出了相同的回答。毕竟大家都只是NERV这台宏伟机械中的一个微小的齿轮吧，埼玉想。

“类似的状况可能要持续一段时间。请老师不必担心我。”

杰诺斯临走之前的话还回响在耳畔；尽管那双金色光学镜头里的光芒，并不足以教人安心。少年每次战损后那触目惊心的画面、那支离破碎的模样，仍旧清晰地镌刻于脑海。

如果试验成功的话，EVA的能力得到增强，杰诺斯就能不再受伤吗……或许也不是什么坏事。

神游天外之际，他完全没注意到锅铲下的煎蛋已经焦了一大片。

糟糕的一日往往是这样开始的。

上午8时56分，外海发现巨大潜航物体，根据接收到的资料，波长分析图样为蓝色——毫无疑问，是第七使徒来袭。NERV即刻派出初号机与二号机前往应战。

埼玉换好战斗服来到机库时，战栗龙卷已然登上了插入栓，在舱门关闭之前朝他做了个鬼脸，用唇语读着“你-好-慢-哦”。埼玉并没有在意，他的目光停在零号机空荡荡的驾驶舱，但时间不允许他再多想什么。片刻后，他也步入初号机，专注于战斗之中。

运输机运送两台EVA前往海岸线时，作战部长吹雪的指令自通讯中传来。“由于此前的屋岛作战，第三新A市防御系统收到了大幅度损伤，目前仅修复了26%的机能，无法参与实战。因此，这次要在目标露出水面登岸之际，一举将其击破。初号机与二号机将交替进行攻击，埼玉驾驶初号机近距离作战，龙卷驾驶二号机远程支援。”

“远程支援？给一个区区B级？”那本就尖刻的嗓音又提高了八度，“明明我单独上阵都绰绰有余！”

吹雪不由得拧紧了眉头。今天波佛伊司令不在，姐姐似乎格外无所顾忌。不……不如说，平常她也从未把金属骑士、抑或把任何人放在眼里。“这是出于战术角度的考虑。”她答道。

“哼。丑话说在前，埼玉你可千万别给我拖后腿啊。”龙卷按捺着心中的不服气，却没再说什么，只是切断了通讯。

二十五分钟后，两台机体到达海滨上空，在念动力的帮助下，初号机与二号机稳稳地落于地表，伴随着帅气的着陆姿势。与此同时，浅滩的水域激起异常巨大的水花，第七使徒破浪而出，远远望去，那近似人形的三头造型带着难以名状的诡异之感。

“要上了埼玉。掩护我！”未等吹雪下达攻击命令，二号机率先冲了上去，好似一支漆黑的离弦箭。

“……掩护？”

“女士优先啦！”

明明和说好的角色不一样，埼玉默默吐槽着，为了战局也只能先按兵不动。不过另一方面，他倒也想借此机会，见识战栗龙卷的实力究竟如何。

只见二号机手执对使徒专用的高震动粒子长枪，一跃而起直至音乐天使上空，旋即加速下落，先斩断了对方的AT立场，后将其从正中劈为两半，裂开的使徒向两边倒去，总共用时不到三秒。“看到了吧，”龙卷收起武器时还不忘夸耀，“战斗就是要有型的同时速战速决。”

“等等……”埼玉感到不妙。切开的断面并未露出使徒的核心，而根据以往的经历判断，唯有摧毁核心才能杀死使徒。很快，他的预感便应验了——在龙卷惊愕的注视中，音乐天使的两个半身迅速生长，分裂成了两个独立的个体。

没时间犹豫了。埼玉驾驶初号机上前，对准使徒的核心挥出一击，经过二号机身侧的刹那轨迹却发生了偏移，最终落在了核心旁边的位置。

……这还是他三年来第一次错失目标。方才有某种奇怪的感觉难以言表，仿佛被来自二号机的一股力量绊倒了一样。战栗龙卷也目睹了这匪夷所思的一幕，两位驾驶员隔空面面相觑。

“为什么要阻止我？”埼玉质问道。

“不是我！”龙卷连忙辩解着，“我使用念动力时都会伴随着绿光，可刚才什么也没有！我也差点被来自初号机的一股力量弹开，还想问你到底怎么回事……”

令人最担心的一幕发生了。使徒被埼玉击中的位置进一步分裂，现在他们要面对三个音乐天使了。

“……埼玉、龙卷快撤退！”通讯中的吹雪大声喊道。话音未落，使徒们已经向两台EVA高速袭来。

2.3.2

NERV地下三十五层，金属骑士的实验室内，傀儡系统的研制正悄无声息地进行。

横亘天花板的管线错综复杂，犹如大脑曲折的沟回。线路在圆形拱顶正中汇于一点，向下延伸，连接着充斥着淡橙色LCL的玻璃舱体，“Dummy System”的字样印于其上。微弱的橙色光芒仅能照亮约一平见方的天地，四周是伸手不见五指的黑暗，向心底最压抑的罅隙蔓延开去。液体中时而升腾的些许气泡，似乎只是在提醒杰诺斯，自己还活着。

他闭上眼，神色安详，仿佛面前的一切仅是场瞬息变幻的梦。

「波佛伊教授是个温柔的人。他只是不太善于表达……和我一样。」

母亲的话语如同风吹落叶，在他平静无波的脑海中激荡起涟漪。

自杰诺斯有记忆开始，波佛伊与母亲这对师生就素来形影不离；并非父女，却更胜父女。内敛的母亲鲜少对他人发表评价，但每当提及波佛伊，仰慕之情便溢于言表。

尽管杰诺斯所接触到的金属骑士，几乎是另一个人。

三天前他接到波佛伊的加密来电，问他是否有兴趣参与一项计划——收集驾驶员数据、开发“傀儡系统”、从而辅助战斗的计划。

“第二和第三适格者都比我更加强大，他们才是最合适的人选。”杰诺斯答道。尽管他知晓，那是一个不容拒绝的请求。

他未曾忘记驱动骑士的警告，也对“必须向库斯诺副司令保密”这件事感到可疑，但自从加入了NERV的那一刻起，他便别无选择。NERV是SEELE的眼与手，而SEELE，是父母为之奉献终生的“组织”。违抗命令会受到SEELE的惩罚；更何况，傀儡系统是为了提升EVA的性能，最终达成消灭使徒、替父母复仇的夙愿。为此，他无怨无悔、在所不惜。

除了必须要和老师暂时分别这件事之外。

近来老师也交到了不少新朋友。包括第二适格者战栗龙卷——尽管两人几乎一见面就吵架，比起朋友更像损友。以及被誉为地上最强的King——老师总是去他家打游戏，虽然并不擅长，却乐此不疲的样子。该庆幸老师终于开始为众人所认可了吗？可相比之下，他更希望……

「如果老师的目光只注视着我一个人就好了。」

身处于数据采集装置中，每一次微扰都将激起无可估量的连锁反应，一条条管线仿佛一根根探针刺穿他的心，将思想无限放大。

「分离焦虑。」

老师此刻在做什么？兴许正和第二适格者并肩作战、迎击使徒吧。

「在老师身边的人，应该是我才对。」

从刚才开始一直能听到絮絮的低语，令杰诺斯无法不去在意。那似乎是母亲、老师和自己声线的混合体，三者彼此交织，组成了一个既熟悉又陌生的嗓音。他想起朱利安·杰恩斯的二分主义——意识中的旁白，原始人混沌的信仰，来自神明的指引与警告。

“你的同步率在下降，杰诺斯。”波佛伊的通讯将他拉回现实。

“抱歉。接下来我会更加专注。”

“也罢，今天先到此为止吧。刚好作战部长需要你过去一趟。”

注意到杰诺斯状态不佳，波佛伊决定提前停止试验。监控画面中的改造人睁开双眼，金色的光学镜头恍若点亮黑夜的星辰。随着LCL水位下降，连接于脊椎的数据线节节断开，裸露的背部接口暴露于空气中，被合金的外壳逐个覆盖，直至恢复平整。穷工极巧，天衣无缝。

屏幕另一端的波佛伊却无暇欣赏这幅美景；监测到的异常信号令他不得不心生警惕。“想必你也注意到了，驱动骑士。”

“是的。”伫立在他身旁的黑发改造人答道，凝视着着一行行跳动的数据，“这个独一无二的模式，是‘莉莉丝’没错。”

“第二使徒的灵魂正渐渐苏醒，要尽快为她建造一个更完美的容器才行。”

驱动骑士将双臂交叉于胸前，赤红的单光镜倒映出杰诺斯离去的背影，欲言又止。

“……这也是‘剧本’的一部分吗，波佛伊？”

2.3.3

接到通知的杰诺斯第一时间来到了吹雪所提供的地点——NERV基地休息区的员工活动室。只不过，门上手写体的“作战特训室”的贴纸表明，它似乎被暂时征用了。同时出现在门口的还有童帝，没记错的话，他是波佛伊的实验室助手——理应不在NERV的编制内才对。

“哟，杰诺斯君！”少年热情地打着招呼，“什么风把你吹来了？”

什么风……魔鬼改造人思索片刻，大概是暴风，地狱的暴风那种。“吹雪叫我过来，说老师在这里等我。你呢？”

童帝笑了笑：“来验收代码的成果。”杰诺斯没有追问他的言下之意，而是按下了门铃。直觉告诉他，答案或许就在这扇门后。

房间内先是沉寂片刻，紧跟着传出一阵骚乱。大约五秒后，埼玉终于打开了门，狭窄到只能露出半个脑袋的程度。而继埼玉之后出现的，是目露凶光的战栗龙卷……的半个头。

“杰诺斯，答应我，接下来不管看到什么都不许笑。”

“请老师放心，我受过严格的训练，无论——”

“还有你！”龙卷狠狠瞪了童帝一眼，“敢笑就把你的头拧下来！”

童帝不明就里地点点头。于是门在埼玉和龙卷的合力之下打开了——只见两人都穿着清一色的打歌服，布料廉价到反光不说，颜色更活像《低俗小说》里文森特和朱尔斯从后院随便倒腾出来的沙滩装，处处透露着破产偶像被迫营业的无奈。两人尴尬地把头偏向一旁，仿佛在盯着墙上哪个不存在的缝隙。面对此情此景，杰诺斯心如止水，毕竟埼玉老师平日也基本都是这种穿衣风格。说时迟那时快，在童帝发出“噗嗤”的“嗤”这个音之前，改造人眼疾手快地捂住了他的嘴，成功避免了一场悲剧的发生。而令他真正在意的是——

“老师居然趁我不在的时候和别人换上了情侣装……”

“……不是你想象的那样杰诺斯！”

看到老师和第二适格者彼此嫌弃的眼神后，杰诺斯才相信他们之间确实什么都没有。而接下来的事实证明，令人难以置信的还只是冰山一角。

“——老师在与第七使徒的作战中败北了？”

“是战略撤退！”埼玉和龙卷齐声纠正道。改造人继续翻阅吹雪递过来的任务简报，其上赫然写着，“今日上午11时03分，NERV宣布暂时中止作战，将指挥权移交联合国第二方面军，改为用N2炸弹对目标进行攻击，成功融化了目标28%的构成物质，此次轰炸导致沿海一带地图重新绘制。”——经此一战，NERV想必是颜面扫地，不知库斯诺副司令的皱纹是否又加深了几分。

“这么多投诉信、赔偿书，全都是拜你们两个所赐。”吹雪从堆得小山般高的文件背后抬起头，试图用目光杀死房间另一头的埼玉和龙卷，手上仍在忙不迭地签着字。赛克斯知趣地蓄满了吹雪杯子里的咖啡，才让作战部长稍微消了气。

“那么，目前的计划是？”杰诺斯问道。他继续翻到下一页，可任务简报到这里便没了下文。

吹雪伸了个懒腰缓解久坐的疲惫，然后解释道——第七使徒的弱点只有一个，必须同时击破所有分离的核心。也就是说，所有EVA的进攻时机要完全一致，动作要完美同步。为此，第二适格者与第三适格者即刻展开特训，练习根据音乐编排的攻击模式，六天后进行第二次攻击。

“特别鸣谢King的游戏策划、童帝的编程，以及甜心假面的选曲和服装设计。”技术课长赛克斯在一旁小声补充，“服装是吹雪特意备注的，‘作为无视命令的惩罚，画得越难看越好’。”

“总而言之，就是用音游作为训练方式，增加驾驶员之间的默契度对吧。”

“没错。”赛克斯答道。

正因如此，埼玉和龙卷此刻才会一人站在一块跳舞毯上，和着《月光奏鸣曲》的节拍手忙脚乱。乐曲进行到25秒，不知谁第一个按错了键，伴随“嘀”的一声，游戏宣告失败。“真是的，”龙卷摘掉头戴设备，赌气地扔到一旁，“要我降低水准迎合埼玉，这怎么可能嘛！”

“够了。”吹雪站起身，语气半分恼怒半分无奈，“使徒每一秒都在进行自我修复，六天后就将完全回复机能，已经没有时间可以浪费了。”

“话虽如此，现在也找不到其他人选对吧？”龙卷不服气地昂起头。

那可不一定哦，吹雪腹诽着，用目光示意杰诺斯：“旁观了这么久，不妨亲身尝试一下吧。”

“哼。反正我早就受够了。”龙卷不耐烦地用念动力抬起设备，抛到了杰诺斯手中。金发的改造人默默戴上耳机，三秒后，游戏正式开始。S级第二的超能力者原本嘴角上扬，等着见证这对师徒出尽洋相，可随着时间的流逝，她的笑容变成了咬牙切齿。行云流水般的动作，举手投足间的默契，龙卷丝毫不想承认，但他们简直就像同一个人的左手和右手。本以为会漫长无比的一分钟，就这样在她的震惊中，如白驹过隙般流逝不见。

“棒极了！”童帝率先鼓起掌来，然后是赛克斯，埼玉与杰诺斯相视一笑，而这些都被龙卷尽收眼底。

“看来要变更作战计划了，”吹雪故作叹息状，“还是让杰诺斯替代龙卷比较好啊。”

自尊心是龙卷的痛处，她再清楚不过。因此，当那个浑身散发着耀眼绿光的流星夺门而出时，几乎是意料之中的事情。

2.3.4

“请稍等片刻。”

留下这句话后，吹雪也像一阵旋风，消失在余下四人的视线。“不追上去真的没问题吗？”童帝小心翼翼地问道。赛克斯笑笑，以念动力举起冒着热气的茶壶，为在座之人一一斟满。她的建议是，那对姐妹之间的事情，还是不要随意插足为好。

“关于任务简报，我仍有一点疑问。”杰诺斯岔开了话题，“‘初号机和二号机距离靠近，产生了彼此相斥的一股力量’，究竟是怎么回事？”

“我也曾思考良久……兴许，只能用AT力场来解释。”

Absolute Terror Field——或称绝对恐怖力场，对于这种围绕使徒周身的同心六边形屏障，人类至今仍知之甚少。但有证据表明，AT力场是拒绝的力量、维持自我最基本的力量，是人与人之间的既无形又有形的心之壁。而念动力的产生，很可能也与AT力场密切相关。

赛克斯抿了一口茶，看向埼玉。“你和战栗龙卷都是十分强大的存在，说不定是世间最强大的，你们的心之壁也就比平常人更难被打破吧……但与此同时，也会带来更深的阻碍与隔阂。”

埼玉似懂非懂地点点头，不置可否。人际关系确实是他所不擅长的，那层暧昧、脆弱、不可触及的连系，常常令他苦恼不已。为了生存，人类会本能地互相依偎，而靠得过近又会刺伤彼此，人们就这样在温暖与刺痛的循环中学会一个安全的距离。对于心思单纯的埼玉而言，与其如此麻烦，他宁愿独善其身——至少不会刺伤任何人。

正在这时，他感受到了来自弟子的视线。

“有什么心事吗，杰诺斯？”

“没什么……”改造人矢口否认，“不，还是回家再和老师讲吧。”

埼玉轻叹一声。那双金色的眼眸深处，是否也在思考着与他相同的困境呢。

登上NERV基地的最高点，便可将第三新A市尽收眼底。时值傍晚，战栗龙卷漂浮在大楼顶端，目送日薄西山、群鸟惊飞。那鳞次栉比的楼宇、自由翱翔的纸鸢、欢声笑语的人们，便是她所守护的世界。

而她决不允许任何人将其夺走。

察觉到身后另一位超能力者的靠近，龙卷轻哼一声，头也不回地说道：“终于肯单独来见我了啊，吹雪。还以为赛克斯和你终身绑定难解难分了呢。”

一个泛着绿光的饮料瓶飘到了她手边，青苹味的可尔必思。“十四年了……亏你还记得我最爱的口味。”

“姐姐才是，一点都没有变。”

龙卷拧开盖子，像喝啤酒一样咕咚咚灌了下去，仿佛被碳酸饮料的气泡刺激到了泪腺，声音里带了些许哭腔。

“为什么，那个缠着我唱摇篮曲的小姑娘，一下子就变得亭亭玉立了。”

“为什么，那个笑着说要和姐姐永远在一起的小姑娘，无名指突然就戴上别人的戒指了。”

“为什么谈恋爱和订婚的事情，一点都不告诉我。”

“为什么呢，吹雪……”

龙卷将双拳握紧。她本以为情感压抑得足够久，便能够烟消云散。可不知为何，此刻在吹雪面前，她的任何伪装、任何借口都如决堤一般溃散。尽管强忍着不哭出来，泪水仍逐渐模糊了视线。

“明明说过不会再为任何人流泪了。自从母亲离去后就再也不会了。我讨厌、讨厌、讨厌软弱的自己……”

“抱歉。”

吹雪向龙卷伸出手，将那过于纤细、又过于坚强的身影拥入怀中。“在家人面前，无论想哭得多痛快都没关系哦。”她侧过头，靠在那微微颤抖的肩，“姐姐永远是我最重要的家人……”

自己又有什么资格说出这种话呢，吹雪不无自责地想。

因为在过于优秀的姐姐面前自惭形秽，所以一直以来都几乎没有联络。

因为仰慕姐姐而加入NERV，但得知龙卷要来NERV的德国分部时，却又仿佛在逃避什么一样，擅自申请来到了日本总部。

因为担心控制欲过强的姐姐会不同意自己和赛克斯的恋情，所以一直都没有向姐姐挑明。抱着被记恨也无所谓的想法，就这样瞒了下来，事到如今却发现姐姐仍旧如此毫无保留地爱着自己。

这样互相回避、互相错过的亲情，究竟何时才是尽头呢。

思绪翻涌之际，绿色卷发的少女已经擦干了眼泪，凝视吹雪的眼神斩钉截铁。“我会参与对第七使徒的作战。一定要令所有人刮目相看，特别是那对笨蛋师徒……自尊心受到的伤害，必须十倍、乃至百倍加以奉还！”

“那么，”吹雪微笑着伸出手，“就让我们拭目以待。”

2.3.5

经过一番波折，作战部长吹雪最终决定，令杰诺斯、埼玉和战栗龙卷一同参与音乐天使的讨伐。那天晚上，归来的第二适格者似乎格外斗志满满，于是三位驾驶员一直特训至午夜方才罢休。埼玉和杰诺斯回家时已经错过了末班车，好在他们的公寓离基地并不远，徒步也只需不到半小时。

深夜昏黄的路灯，不知曾是多少有情人花前月下、耳鬓厮磨的场合，也为此刻的两人笼罩了一层暧昧的气氛。他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天，杰诺斯有意回避着连日来的试验，既然是NERV的机密，埼玉也便不再深究。当埼玉提起杰诺斯没能问出的那个问题时，他的弟子怔住片刻，仍旧坚持必须到家后才肯讨论。“老师听到后很可能就不让我进家门了”，这算是什么理由嘛，埼玉调侃道。

不过他可能已经多少猜到杰诺斯要说的话了。因此，被改造人拥住的刹那，他并未感到太过惊讶。

杰诺斯向他表了白，而他并未接受。理由有两个：首先，杰诺斯接触到的人还不够多，也没有过恋爱经历，尚不足以区分敬仰和爱慕。其次，他们是大学的师生，而那意味着绝对不可跨越的红线。

“所以，等我毕业之后就能和埼玉老师交往了吗？”

“我可没有做出这样的承诺哦，”埼玉轻轻敲了敲杰诺斯的合金脑壳，“现在快去睡吧，明天的事就交给明天的自己。”

他们像往常一样互道晚安。望着杰诺斯眼中一半落寞一半希冀的神色，埼玉不知自己的反应究竟是太过残忍、还是太过优柔寡断。

第三新A市作为一个全年无冬的城市，仲夏的夜晚便显得格外漫长。太过明亮的月光，此起彼伏的蝉噪，教人辗转反侧。杰诺斯本可以让系统强制进入睡眠模式，但他并不想。思绪仍旧难以平静，他干脆拿出耳机，试图用月光奏鸣曲帮助自己镇定下来。钢琴演奏至第144小节时，他隐约听到房间门打开的声音——生物学扫描系统告诉他，来者正是他的埼玉老师。

杰诺斯暂时关闭光学镜头，装作已经熟睡。然而直到第一乐章结束，依旧什么都没有发生，甚至没有听到任何言语。刚刚埼玉只是安静地走过来，在他身旁躺下，呼吸始终平稳而静谧。不断攀升的，只有杰诺斯的心跳和窗外的蝉鸣而已。

扫描显示埼玉的脑波一直处于深度睡眠。梦游吗？想不到老师还有这种习惯……

然而，埼玉侧卧着的面容离他如此之近，身体稍稍前倾便可触及。窗格的影子在他们身上拉长，月光笼罩下的一切都显得朦胧而不真切。

此时此刻，那具蕴藏着所向披靡的力量的躯体，就这样毫无防备地横陈在他身前。何等不知餍足，杰诺斯想；他已经接近了这完美无瑕的存在，已经拥有了方才拥抱的温暖，却仍想要那近在咫尺的唇瓣的触感。

奏鸣曲播放至第三乐章，骤雨般的急板敲击着杰诺斯的人工鼓膜。他感到大脑一片空白，机体不受控制地微微颤抖着，眼帘也下意识地闭紧。他轻轻地凑上前，每一毫米都仿佛拉到一光年那般长。老师说不定会醒来，会发现他最隐秘最不可言说的渴想，甚至将他逐出师门——但都不再重要了。

他愿摘下那分辨善恶树的果实。

“杰诺斯……”

“ 下次……不要再说‘永别’……这样悲伤的……”

被呼唤之人猛地开启光学镜，冷凝液结成的水珠自后背滑落。他怔住了好一会儿才发现，埼玉仍旧安睡；兴许只是做了一个与他、与屋岛作战那一晚有关的梦吧。

改造人悻悻地躺平。是的，他爱着埼玉老师，远超过崇敬、仰慕、依赖等等任何一种感情，更甚于人类爱美慕强的天性。而这对他们的关系可能是致命的。

杰诺斯打开控制面板，强迫自己进入了睡眠模式。只希望明天一早，他不用解释为何埼玉老师会出现在他的房间里。


	5. 生まれ変わりの日 | 重生之日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #开始接触到这个AU比较核心的内容了。   
> #第八使徒对应的怪人是格鲁干修普（波罗斯三大将之一的念动力章鱼）。

2.4.1

那一夜他们睡得都不好。埼玉做了太多光怪陆离的梦，大多与杰诺斯有关，以至于被闹钟吵醒时还停留在虚幻与现实的狭间。杰诺斯则整晚都在想着埼玉的事情，他所有的温柔，和他与温柔等量的若即若离。

埼玉睁开双眼，窗帘与地板的缝隙间没有一丝光线。此刻是五点半，太阳还未升起，他想起还要和杰诺斯一起参加对战音乐天使的特训。

等等……杰诺斯？

他的弟子默默坐在窗边，光学镜头的亮度调至最低，正低头在笔记本上写写画画——那个封面写着“老师记录”的Campus笔记本。察觉到他醒来后，杰诺斯轻轻把本子合拢，深吸了一口气，似乎在酝酿接下来要说的话。但埼玉率先开了口。

“对不起。还未熟悉这个新家的布局，起夜之后半梦半醒间闯进了你的卧室……让你一整晚都没睡好吧。” 

“不，没关系的，”弟子马上反驳道，“该道歉的是我……”而他仿佛意识到自己的莽撞，又迅速收了声。只愿老师没有察觉他昨晚的僭越之举。不等他辩解些什么，埼玉不以为意地摆摆手。

“一起去准备早餐吧？”

至少在某一方面，埼玉与杰诺斯是相似的——如果遇到克服不了的困难，让自己变得更强就好，无论是通过体能锻炼还是升级零件。

而他们迄今为止面对的最大的困境，是“人”；确切来讲，是人际关系。人与人的交往并不总能找到最简单的应对方案，每个人都是不同的个体，因此相处模式也迥然不同。揣度人心可谓是整个世界最复杂、最麻烦的问题。埼玉和杰诺斯做不到在各种场合谈笑风生游刃有余，因此在多数情况下，他们认为只要保持较为疏远的社交距离即可解决——抑或说，回避这一难题。

也正因如此，他们始终是社交中的“隐形人”。他们从未有过真正意义上的挚友，熟人总是随着毕业、搬家自然而然地断了联系；他们也从未谈过真正意义上的恋爱，或暗恋别人、或成为别人的倾慕对象，却从没有跨出更逾越的那一步。

如今他们都隐隐感到这段关系出现了问题。对埼玉而言，他消逝已久的感情似乎正在渐渐复苏，像雨后的新芽要破土而出，令他无所适从。杰诺斯问他愿不愿意与他交往，或许他的弟子仅仅在期待着一个“愿意”或“不愿意”的答案，而他却发现，自己连这样简单的回答都无法给予——无法接受是因为，身为一个没有恋爱经历的人，他判断不出自己对杰诺斯抱有何样的感情；无法拒绝是因为，与杰诺斯相处时的感受，确实与其他任何人都不同。因此他再次选择把杰诺斯的感情归类为曲解了的仰慕，选择了一个模棱两可但不会伤害彼此的回答，一个既不过于疏远、也不过于靠近的安全距离。

而杰诺斯，出于他对数学和计算科学的了解，意识到这是一个P对NP问题。

P代表一台计算机在一段合理时间内能解答的问题数量。就好比加法计算，只要输入1+1，很快就能得到结果为2。为了得到这一答案，计算机不会把所有的数字都代入等式来检查是否正确，因为数字是无穷无尽的，那样会耗费太多的时间。取而代之的是，计算机会使用一种算法、一个方案。它不会随机猜测这一问题，而是遵循某种有序的过程。这便是P类问题——能够通过一条捷径解决的问题。

然而，还存在着另外一种没有捷径的问题。这类问题确实有解法，若你把解法交给计算机，它能验证其是否正确。但若是让计算机自己解决这个问题——在没有捷径的情况下，它只能用穷举法、遍历所有可能的解来寻找真正的答案。最终解开这一问题，可能要用数十亿台计算机、花费数十亿年。这便是NP类问题。

迄今为止杰诺斯人生中绝大部分的问题，都属于P类问题——再困难的习题也仅需按照步骤求解即可，再强大的使徒也只需打倒即可，诸如此类。因此他理所当然地期待埼玉能够给他一个直截了当的回答，无论是接受他、满足他内心的渴想，还是拒绝他、彻底斩断他的杂念。

人们总说，犹豫不决时，不妨掷枚硬币。当硬币被抛向空中的那一刻，你的心底其实已经有了答案。这种方法对杰诺斯却不奏效，他甚至开始怀疑，自己是否仅仅由于对充满不可控因素的未来感到不安，而迫切地想要抓住身边的最后一根稻草。凭借他所接触到的信息，他足以怀疑NERV在打倒师徒之外另有目的，父母死亡的真相或许并非如此简单，而他所参与的傀儡系统数据也可能别有用途……他周围的一切仿佛都在逐渐崩塌，如尼采所言那般万事皆虚，而埼玉是唯一可以信任、可以依靠的，真实的存在。

杰诺斯曾以为，他与埼玉之间的关系不过是一个单纯的P类问题，一个可以用“是”或“否”来回答、可以用量化的阈值来判断的问题。但兴许他错了。

而今他们渐渐认识到了问题的所在，却无从得知问题的解答。那一夜过后，他们只是隐隐觉得有什么东西开始改变了，而不知改变究竟是好是坏。

他们更不知晓，这一NP类问题可能需要他们经过漫长的时间、经历各种的可能性，才能最终找到答案。

2.4.2

后来。

他们什么都没有说，只是继续着现有的生活，一切如常。他们还是会共同分担家务，在周六的夜晚挤在超市特卖的长队里，仿佛杰诺斯从未越界，而那个走错房间的误会也从未发生。

后来。

经过六天紧锣密鼓的特训，既定的决战如期而至。零号机、初号机与二号机和着月光奏鸣曲的旋律，完美击破了第七使徒的三个分裂体，再一次拯救世界于累卵之危、倒悬之急……除了不那么完美的收尾动作以外。倒数最后一秒，三台机体不约而同地撞在了一起，说不清是因为重力、AT力场，还是三位驾驶员之间奇妙的相互作用力。零号机和初号机就连摔倒时都十指相扣，终于看不下去的战栗龙卷，在通讯频道中公然痛斥：“你们这对笨蛋师徒到底要秀到什么时候？！”

整个NERV基地都在偷偷憋笑的时候，两位当事人异口同声：“……我和老师/我和杰诺斯才不是那种关系！”

到底是什么关系呢，他们也说不清楚。也许师徒就很好，但又不足以完全概括这种特殊的相处模式。在埼玉和杰诺斯极力想要解释时，战栗龙卷翻了个白眼——这两个笨蛋的默契怕不是和迟钝成正比。

但转念一想，她又有何不同呢。人总是要在失去后才会明白，能与重要之人相伴左右是何等奢侈的一件事。

如果当时能握住那只手就好了。

……她想到爆破，并再次因心底软弱的那一面而感到厌恶。

2.4.3

世界上有念动力者千千万万，但唯有战栗龙卷是为念动力而生。

当别人挣扎着掰弯一把汤匙、抬起一块石子时，年仅八岁的战栗龙卷，已经强大得足以引起人工进化研究所的注意。但随之而来的副作用也相当明显。她作为正常女孩的童年完全被剥夺，同龄的姑娘们开始涂指甲油、和师长顶嘴、与暗恋对象对视而脸红心跳的时候，陪伴她的只有研究所一成不变的灰墙。这间接导致她获得自由之后几乎报复性地补偿自己一度失去的童年——也正因如此，召唤陨石解决掉一只自称“古代王”的霸王龙怪人后，这位S级英雄第二位兼第二适格者决定稍微犒劳一下自己。

终于有机会换上那身柠檬黄的A字连衣裙，优雅的剪裁勾勒出玲珑的曲线，战栗龙卷从商业街低空飞过，感觉从未如此舒畅。盛夏炎炎，薰风焦灼，手工冰淇淋的店门前排起了长龙。战栗龙卷降落于地，引起人群此起彼伏的惊呼。她一边熟练地用念动力给一拥而上的粉丝们签着名，一边盯着冰淇淋店那绿意盎然的招牌，犹豫着究竟选开心果还是牛油果口味。

漫长的等待终究不负所望。从微笑着的店员手中接过圆筒，舌尖触到淡绿色冰淇凌球的刹那，乳脂混合着坚果的清香在口腔中蔓延开来，沁人心脾。

这本该是完美的一天，战栗龙卷想。她还有时间为明天的S级英雄公费旅行置办一些物品，还有一整个下午可以挥霍。这本该是完美的一天……

……如果没有遇到那对笨蛋师徒的话。

远远望见埼玉和杰诺斯从商业街的另一头走过来，手中拎着大包小包，似乎刚刚采购归来。战栗龙卷四下张望，想要离这两个灾星越远越好，可就在这时，她的手机响了起来——还是吹雪的来电。

“哈？S级的温泉旅行取消了？只有EVA驾驶员取消是什么意思？……我要和那个光头还有那个机械傀儡一起留在NERV基地待命？”

电话另一头的地狱吹雪尴尬地笑笑：“我知道可能有点突然，但这是司令的——”

“波佛伊是个懦夫！”战栗龙卷的头发都竖了起来，“他一定是不敢亲自来通知我，才让你给我打电话的！”

“姐姐你听我解释……”

而不远处，龙卷口中的“笨蛋师徒”原本正在讨论午饭该怎么解决，这下也不得不被吸引了注意力。

“喂杰诺斯，那个火冒三丈的绿头发小鬼就是第二适格者吧？”

杰诺斯刚想回答“没错”，战栗龙卷就朝他们瞪了一眼，忿忿不平地把手机举了过来：“正好你们也在，快过来听听！” 

吹雪解释完毕之后，埼玉和杰诺斯面面相觑，欲言又止。“怎么了，”龙卷挑起眉毛，“就没有什么想法吗？”

“……其实我早就觉得会是这样了。”杰诺斯似乎并不惊讶，“身为EVA驾驶员，不仅要应对怪人，还要随时做好迎战使徒的准备。”

“我倒感觉有点奇怪，”埼玉叼着饮料的吸管，若有所思，“与其等待着不知何时会进攻的敌人，为什么不能预知使徒的所在主动出击？”

“如果能做到的话，我们早就找出使徒的大本营然后一网打尽了呀。”电话另一端，吹雪的语气中带着无奈。

“不是有预言家吗？西巴巴瓦机关……什么的？”

“并非你想象的那样。皺机关的预言存在着一定的不确定性，有时能预测出一天之后的使徒袭来，有时却可能是半年以后。”

“所以才需要‘第三只眼’这样的超级电脑作为辅助。但即便如此，‘第三只眼’也只能基于现有的数据进行推演，凭空猜测出准确的结果是不可能的。”另一个声音在电话中补充着，听得出来是赛克斯。

S级第二位的超能力者双手抱胸，不满地哼了一声。

“作为补偿呢，”吹雪苦笑，“你们可以尽情使用NERV基地内的泳池……”

“好像差得有点远吧？”

2.4.4

与此同时，身处浅间山地震观测站的地狱吹雪挂掉电话，总算长舒了一口气。然而现实不允许她就此松懈。

“已经通知他们了吗？”淡蓝色长发的技术课长问道。吹雪点点头：“第一、第二和第三适格者即刻就将前往NERV基地待命。现在的状况是？”

赛克斯指了指屏幕——岩浆深处，探测器传来的影像尽管模糊，却能隐约看出一个类似胚胎的剪影。

“能判断出那是什么生物吗？”

赛克斯摇摇头。“蝾螈、小鼠乃至人类等多个物种的胚胎都是极其相似的，昭示着我们与这些生命共同的起源。仅凭目前的情报，还不能妄下结论。”她转向操作台前的工作人员，“请让探测器再下潜500米。”

“不行，已经到极限了。”技术人员听从了指令，却面露难色，“深度1200米，耐压隔层已经发生龟裂……”

“机器坏掉NERV会进行赔偿。再下降300米。”

吹雪默默注视着面前的一切。不得不承认，她的恋人对于科学的执着有时到了令人胆寒的程度。

“监控器有反应了！”

“开始解析。”

随着水深读数增加，压强逐渐上升，被挤压变形探测器频频传来警报，在场之人无不屏息凝神、眉头紧蹙。好在探测器在爆炸前的最后一秒返回了分析结果——但这并不能给他们带来多少慰藉。

因为胚胎的血液图样为蓝色。

“果然，”赛克斯的镜片倒映着屏幕的镜像，“是第八使徒没错。”在她身旁的吹雪点点头，神色凝重：“想不到这么快就出现了……必须赶快联络司令。”

十分钟后，NERV基地会议室。

波佛伊司令与库斯诺副司令分别坐在长桌的两个最远端，而其余的位置被“人类补完委员会”的全息投影所围绕。他们不露真容、甚至不显示真实姓名，仅以清一色的矩形黑色石碑形象示人，每个石碑上都带有“SEELE 01”等编号以区分身份——行事风格神秘，一如既往。

波佛伊和库斯诺向SEELE报告了这一紧急事态：前线探测到了第八使徒的位置，使徒仍处于胚胎形态，存在捕获活体的可能。在场的SEELE成员一片哗然。

“要我们主动向使徒进攻吗？”随着与会成员的发言，05号石碑亮起。

“是的。”波佛伊斩钉截铁。

“不行，太危险了。”此次是07号，“难道你忘了四年前发生的事吗？”

“我方一直以来都处于被动防守，如今终于能够主动出击，这是一次不可多得的机会。”

“这样做风险过高。”来自01号——SEELE的领袖。

“但活体使徒标本的重要性，相比各位也是心知肚明的吧。”

“那好。”SEELE 01说道。他此刻的神情无从得知，但声音中带着不容置疑的权威。

“绝不允许失败。”

结论既已得出，会议便宣告结束。随着全息投影逐个熄灭，始终沉默的库斯诺不禁捏了一把冷汗。

“……失败的话，人类可就要灭绝了啊。真的没问题吗？”

波佛伊没有回答——而他的嘴角勾起了意味深长的笑容。

2.4.5

使徒发掘地附近，NERV临时作战指挥部。

刚刚换上战斗服的三位驾驶员显然都不是十分情愿。战栗龙卷仍在回味那来不及细细品尝的软冰淇淋，埼玉担心没来得及放进冰箱的特价肉会不会化掉，杰诺斯看到印有UN标志的直升机，警觉地皱起了眉头。

“为什么联合国的军队会在这里？”他向吹雪问道。而作战部长同样神色凝重：“万事都要有备用计划。如果这次NERV失败，他们会用N2炸弹把这里夷为平地——连同我们一起。”

“什么任务值得如此大的阵仗？”龙卷将信将疑地叉起腰。

“此次的首要目标是捕获使徒，”吹雪身旁的赛克斯指向屏幕，“尽量将胚胎毫发无损地生擒。”

杰诺斯仿佛被触动了某根神经，人工瞳孔因震惊而收缩，但他按捺住了上前一步的冲动。“是谁下达的这个命令？四年前的第二次冲击，正是因为对亚当胚胎的不当操作才引发的，难道这么快就抛诸脑后了吗？”

“是波佛伊司令。”

听到赛克斯的回答，杰诺斯没有再追问下去，而那双紧握的拳表明他并未就此甘心。

“杰诺斯说得不无道理，”吹雪接道，“捕获使徒的活体胚胎，确非易事。如果出现捕获失败的状况，就立即将其歼灭。”

最终二号机被指定为本次作战的执行者，杰诺斯的零号机和埼玉的初号机则留在原地待机，理由是念动力应对突发状况会更方便——但赛克斯知道，那不过是借口罢了。NERV决不会拿零号机和初号机去冒险，这两台原型机是不可复制的，零号机对“组织”而言更拥有特殊的意义。而二号机……

她凝视着驾驶舱内的监控画面，正在下潜的战栗龙卷表情自信满满。

……就是消耗品吗？

“没有秃头和改造人小鬼来碍手碍脚的感觉真好啊。”第二适格者坐在插入栓中，得意地自言自语着。配备了隔热装甲的二号机正在电缆的牵引下深入岩浆，读数从400米逐渐爬升1000米，尽管冷却循环系统正常运转，驾驶舱内的温度仍旧不可避免地提高了几度。战栗龙卷不由得叹了口气——毕竟，这可是高达1200余度的“温泉”啊。

“深度1020米，已经超过安全深度。”

“深度1300米，到达预测目标点。”

“能看到目标吗，龙卷？”吹雪问。

绿发少女环顾四周，视野赤红一片，能见度几乎为0。“不行，扫描仪也没有任何结果。胚胎似乎不在这里。”

“对流速度比预想得更快。”赛克斯在键盘上敲下几段代码，“现在重新估算目标的移动速度。”

战栗龙卷心底升起一股不祥的预感。她摇摇头——不，这不过是一次简单的任务，她会漂亮地独自解决一切，正如同她能轻易秒杀任何怪人一样。

她不会失败。

她不能失败。

修正后的结果显示，第八使徒的胚胎受对流影响，已经陷入了更深的区域。随着二号机持续潜入，“超过极限深度”的警报声此起彼伏，循环管开始破裂，连外置的武器——高震动粒子刀都不知被滚滚岩浆冲向了何处。“嘁……”战栗龙卷一边腹诽着EVA的脆弱，一边将念动力倾注于整个机体，使其免于四分五裂。在这复杂的混沌系统之中，每一个微小的作用力都能引起蝴蝶效应，导致与目标进一步错位，因此她必须格外小心。 这样精密的操控相当费神，周围温度也在不断升高，汗水刚分泌出来就融进了充斥舱体的LCL中……自己俨然是只温水中的青蛙嘛。结束之后好想痛快地淋浴一场啊……

“尚未与目标接触，继续下潜。”通讯器中传来吹雪关切的声音，“龙卷，感觉如何？”

“比严酷的战斗更加难熬呢，”龙卷爽朗一笑，“不过没问题。”

值此关头，指挥室中的人各个紧张万分。而埼玉注意到，杰诺斯盯着屏幕上的读数，双臂抱于胸前，看似平静的眼神中却夹杂着不安与失落。那是他每次陷入回忆的漩涡时都会露出的表情。

和那天清晨时一模一样。

“在想什么呢？”或许是对过于凝重的气氛感到不适，埼玉决定打破这漫长的沉默。改造人的光学镜头随即黯淡下来。“第二次冲击。”他说，“那个时候人人都充满希望，认为人类能够研究使徒，进而掌握神明的力量。但第一使徒亚当所带来的并非福音，而是灾殃。”

“有人说使徒是残酷的天使，它们的出现是一种警示，提醒人类对未知的事物不可不心存敬畏……”

埼玉顺着杰诺斯的视线望去——屏幕上第八使徒胚胎的扫描图像，同人类的胚胎何其相似。他的心底泛起一股寒意。

在这人类能轻易变为怪人的时代，使徒与怪人、使徒与人，究竟有何不同？

“……目睹亚当行走于南极大陆之上的我，也曾和那些人一样。但如今的我已不再畏惧了。”

“因为你变得更强了对吗？”埼玉接道。

“更因为，”弟子凝视着他的眼神温柔而坚毅，“有老师您在我身边。”

2.4.6

“超过极限深度100米。”

“超过极限深度120米。”

数字不断增加，二号机每一秒都在承受着更大的压强，而龙卷的耐心也逐渐消磨。还差得远呢，她对自己说。

“深度1780米，到达修正后的目标预测位置。”

“受对流影响，目标与你都处于相对运动中，因此只有一次机会。”

“放心吧，吹雪。”

总算找到你了。她锁定胚胎的位置展开捕捉器，矩形的金属箱将椭圆的卵状物包裹，严丝合缝。系统提示密封成功的刹那，她总算长舒了一口气。

“任务完成，现在开始上浮。没事吧，龙卷？”

“当然，”她用手指撩拨着微微打结的发丝，“小菜一碟。”

目睹监控画面中的电缆以平稳的速度回收，就连埼玉也不禁暗自赞叹。他对战栗龙卷的第一印象仅仅是个拥有强大念动力的小姑娘，如今看来，她对技巧的细微掌控也不可小觑。可他又觉得，现在庆祝未免为时过早。

众人的笑容很快僵在了脸上——谁也没料到使徒会在这时开始孵化。胚胎的体积骤然增大，很快便撑坏了捕捉装置的外壁，逃逸至岩浆之中。第八使徒有着章鱼般的外观、剑鱼般的灵活，以惊人的速度盘旋在二号机周围，犹如觅食的猎手。吹雪当机立断：“捕捉计划终止，改为歼灭使徒！”

“就等你这句话了。”

终于无需顾虑对流，战栗龙卷的念动力瞬间爆发，冲击波成排山倒海之势。第八使徒被震得接连后退，但很快调整平衡，向二号机撞击而来。它灵巧地躲开了又一道螺旋冲击波，试图以触手将二号机刺穿，却被念动力护罩阻挡得结结实实。战栗龙卷有些不耐烦——自己能挡住对方的攻击，却跟不上它的速度。如果捉不到这只狡猾的章鱼，她迟早会在消耗战中居于下风。

岩浆内没有任何可以投掷的物体，战栗龙卷便凝聚起一股强劲的力量朝周围扩散，纵使无法造成太大伤害，至少也能减缓敌人的运动。而第八使徒似乎被此举激怒了，触手蓦地拧作一股，而龙卷霎时感到一波粉身碎骨般的力量——来自她的护罩。

“第八使徒逆转了龙卷的念动力护盾？！”吹雪惊呼，“为什么……为什么使徒会使用念动力？”

同为超能力者的赛克斯也不禁瞠目。她难以置信地记录着战斗数据，唯恐错过任何一个弥足珍贵的瞬间。“我们对使徒仍旧了解甚少，”她顿了顿，“不如说，念动力本身或许就是某种形式的AT力场……”

第八使徒的这一招，着实令战栗龙卷措手不及。情急之下她只得击碎护盾，而敌人所等待的，正是她将自己暴露的那一瞬间。使徒挥动触手，连接于二号机背部的电缆被生生扯断，也意味着龙卷与指挥部失去了唯一的联系。现在她只能靠自己了。

不，她摇摇头；一直以来，她都只有自己。

“千万不要想着关键时刻有人会来救你”——十八年前的这条忠告我始终铭记在心呢，爆破。

她重整旗鼓，故意创造出吸引使徒接近的契机，然后趁机抓住了对方的两条触手。“你逃不掉了，小兔崽子。” 

方才的追逐中，她已经观察到了使徒核心的位置，就在触须掩藏之下的头部正中。拼命挣扎的第八使徒带着二号机在岩浆中左冲右突，留下形如双螺旋的尾迹。战栗龙卷顺着触手向上摸去，用念动力挡住其他六条乱动的触须，像抱紧惊涛骇浪中的最后一块浮木。

“这是你，害我没吃完冰淇淋…… ”

触手被狂暴的念动力胡乱撕扯，如飓风中的花瓣般剥落，片甲不留。

“……又被那对笨蛋师徒秀恩爱……”

使徒长出了崭新的触手。但已经不重要了。因为她终于将核心——使徒唯一的弱点——握在手中。

“……还让吹雪担心了的代价！”

龙卷将全部的念动力汇聚于双手向内挤压，数秒之后，伴随着玻璃碎裂的声响，那赤红的球体化为齑粉。

经过一番激战，二号机的能量已然耗尽，维生系统也停止了工作。驾驶舱热得要命，战斗服像保鲜膜黏在身上。要赶快返回地面才行……

……念动力不起作用了？

她抬起双手，再一次，依旧无事发生。而原因兴许只有一个——第八使徒死亡后，释放出了一种能够抵消念动力的AT力场。电缆被破坏、通讯被切断的情况下，她只能等待立场消散，尽管那可能是两小时以后、乃至一天以后……

好热。

眼皮愈发沉重了。

这回也是独自一人漂亮地解决了战斗，没有依赖任何人的帮助。

你会感到欣慰吗，爆破？

只可惜上次离别太匆匆，还没来得及向你道一声谢。

什么时候再见面呢？

什么时候会回来呢……

十八年前。

那时没有使徒、没有EVA，被人工进化研究所选中的女孩瑟缩在小小的隔间里，耳畔响起此起彼伏的惊声尖叫和愈发逼近的怪物咆哮。

而她甚至不敢从那狭窄的窗格向外多看一眼。

直到一切归于寂静，唯余滴答声回响在空荡的走廊——那是合成兽的鲜血在流淌。

“是谁？”她问。

是谁……握住了她的手。

驾驶员与EVA时刻精神同步。因此，当战栗龙卷恍惚间仰头望去时，视线之中唯有一台红白黄相间的机体。

初号机。

“埼玉……”

2.4.7

离开驾驶舱的战栗龙卷拒绝了所有人的关心和问询，从医务室飞也似地逃了出来，连战斗服都没换。来到电梯门口时，埼玉刚好和她撞了个满怀。

此时的龙卷看上去竟有些狼狈，一缕血迹从额头延伸至脸颊，带着尚未蒸发的薄汗，蓬乱的发丝也不复平日的清爽。她的内心腾地升起一股无名业火：“为什么到哪里都躲不开你这秃头！那个改造人小鬼没把你缠住吗？”

“杰诺斯被库斯诺博士叫去维护了。”被称作秃头的埼玉显然有些半恼，“你又为什么要逃开？明明你才是更应该‘维护’的人吧？”

龙卷揩去侧脸的血，忿忿地哼了一声。“当然不能被人看到我这幅样子……尤其是吹雪。”她试图岔开话题，“想不到你一个区区B级英雄还挺强的嘛，平时都在隐藏实力吧？真恶劣。”

“……不，完全没有隐藏过啊。”

谈话间，电梯已然到了首层。龙卷望了一眼西沉的落日，忽然计上心头。她转头问埼玉：“你平常一般怎么回家？”

“啊？”埼玉显然没有跟上她的思维，“我都是走着回去。”

“作为你今天帮了我一次的报答，我带你飞回家怎么样？”

埼玉连连摆手：“这就不必了吧……”

“笨蛋！”龙卷气得直跺脚，“我也没叫你救我啊！现在明白我的感受了吧？”

然而，不由埼玉再拒绝，这位S级第二的念动力者已经抓住他的胳膊飞了起来。

“你这家伙，怎么和杰诺斯一样不爱听人说话……而且你怎么会清楚我家住址？”

“别告诉我你还不知道，”龙卷的声音在高速飞行中听上去更尖厉了，“我也才搬到第三新A市，和你一样被分配到了NERV的公寓……我家就在你家楼上啊！”

“……我一直纳闷楼上哪个邻居每天叮叮咣咣像在拆家，原来就是你啊？”

“搭了顺风车就乖乖闭嘴吧！”

2.4.8

杰诺斯的核心出现了异常读数。

库斯诺博士为他更换了一具崭新的义体，数值却没有多少变化。在充斥着LCL的休眠舱中闭上双眼，杰诺斯尽管归心似箭，但此刻，唯有安静地等待着更换完成。

“感觉有什么变化吗，杰诺斯？”

博士的问题拉回了他的思绪。他快速运行了一遍自检程序：“没有发现异常。”

“好的。下来活动活动吧。”

休眠舱液体排空，密封门无声开启。他试着在实验室内走动了两圈，然后说，“身体更轻盈了。”

“这次的义体在性能上有所提升，外观也经过了改进。”库斯诺解释道。机械臂的涂装从银色换成了黑金，与杰诺斯的发色更相配了。改造人充满感激地道谢，但库斯诺的心中却没有轻松多少。核心的异常仍未消除，而这或许印证了他和波佛伊的猜想……随着与使徒的接触，第二使徒莉莉丝渐渐被唤醒了。

“最近被哪些事困扰着吗？”

杰诺斯笑着否定，双眸却仍然低垂。库斯诺叹息一声：“傀儡系统的事情我也是有所了解的，只是不知道具体内容。毕竟我和波佛伊都是组织中的同事。无论结果如何，不要有太大压力。”

“请您不必担忧。有时会因参与研发而错失战斗的机会，所以感到有些遗憾……或许这带来了情绪上的波动。”

除此之外……

与埼玉老师共处的将近一个月时间里，无论从实力上、还是心的距离上，自己都没能和老师更进一步。

原本答应一起做晚饭的，不知他的爽约是否会给老师带来麻烦呢？

埼玉走进玄关，习惯性地说着“我回来了”，然后意识到杰诺斯今天也要留在NERV。临走时弟子略带委屈地告诉他，“Dummy System已经研发到了关键阶段”，因此接下来的一段时间大概都无法回家。

今天的晚饭是咖喱。食材买了两人份，还是都做出来吧；杰诺斯中途会回来也说不定。

他刚把切好的蔬菜下锅，波奇忽然冲到厨房对他汪汪叫，埼玉一拍脑门，才想起来忘了给波奇喂狗粮。他一边揉着毛茸茸的波奇，一边不禁想起，杰诺斯也经常这样抚摸波奇的毛然后黑着眼睛笑——手感确实美妙非常。

啊，糟糕，咖喱快要糊了。

果然，习惯了两个人的生活，再独自应对时免不了有些手忙脚乱呢。

终于与埼玉道别，战栗龙卷回到独居的公寓，用念动力熟练地打开了客厅和浴室的灯。她拉开战斗服的拉链，把这层外壳扔到地上，随着一声响指，音箱播放起节奏舒缓的City Pop——是中原めいこ的《Happy Birthday, Love For You》。

十八年前的今日，恰恰是爆破将她从人工进化研究所的合成兽手下救出的那一日。只不过没有人知道，更没有人会记得，除了她自己以外。

勾勾手指，一听汽水便从冰箱飞到了她的手中。“啵”的一声脆响，她打开拉环，然后将浴室门轻轻合拢。

“不要想着会有任何人来救你”，默念着这句话，龙卷灌下一口略带辛辣的生姜汽水，试图甩掉脑海中那个挥之不去的背影。

To be continued.

PS：Happy Birthday, Love For You歌词

降り出した雨の街を

下着雨的街道上

早足で人が過ぎる

人们匆匆走过

待ち合わせした場所へと

在相约见面的地方

胸をときめかせて

胸中砰砰跳着

あの頃のふたりならば

那时候的你我二人

目と目が会えば通じた

四目相对间，心意相通

夢見る頃を過ぎて

做了太多的梦

別々のドアを開けた

敞开各自的心扉

Happy birthday, Love for you

生日快乐，爱你

主役なしのパーティーで

在没有主角的生日派对上

今あなたに

此刻对你

二度と言わない

再也不愿多说什么

I still love you, my heart

我仍然爱你，我的心上人

あなたへのキャンドルを

给你的蜡烛

燈すことはないけれど

虽然还未点燃

この日だけは

唯有这个日子

きっといつも思い出すわ

我一定会永远记得

Baby, happy birthday to you

亲爱的，生日快乐

to you…

祝你快乐…

You're so far away

你离我如此遥远

ふたりで暮らした部屋に

在两人生活的房间里

ダイヤルまわしてみたの

我试着转动拨号盘

冷たいテープの声が

只能听到冰冷的录音

何度もくりかえすだけ…

只是重复了好几次…

Happy birthday, Love for you

生日快乐，爱你

時が過ぎて

时光流逝

あの道をふり返れば

如果回头看看那条路的话

優しさだけが見えてくるのよ

就能看到你的温柔了哦

あなたへのメッセージ

给你的蜡烛

そえるものはないけれど

虽然还未点燃

この日だけは

唯有这个日子

胸の奥で思うでしょう

刻在我内心深处

Baby, happy birthday to you

亲爱的，生日快乐

to you…

祝你快乐…

You're so far away

你离我如此遥远

Happy birthday, Love for you

生日快乐，爱你

街はクリスマス どこにいても

大街上庆祝着圣诞 但你在哪里呢

きっといちばん大事な季節

在这最重要的季节

あなたへのキャンドルを

给你的蜡烛

燈すことはないけれど

虽然还未点燃

この日だけは

唯有这个日子

胸の奥で思うでしょう

刻在我内心深处

Baby, happy birthday to you

亲爱的，生日快乐

to you…

祝你快乐…

You're so far away

你离我如此遥远

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PPS：战栗龙卷对爆破可能有一点点单箭头，和吹雪可能有一点点超越家人，和埼玉可能也有一点点不清不楚，不过请放心，直到结局都不会给龙卷安排真正意义上的CP。毕竟埼玉、杰诺斯、赛克斯、地狱吹雪、驱动骑士、金属骑士等等只是我爱的角色……而战栗龙卷，是我的老婆啊！（震声）  
> 其实是因为，我个人认为以龙卷的性格，独善其身会更快乐_(:з」∠)_原作中龙卷表示过对“连系”的厌弃，她即便有所转变，或许也不能完全向他人敞开心扉，成为一个自由快乐的小精灵也未尝不可


End file.
